


Dream Dance

by fitzsimmonsbbg



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x22, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Music, Perthshire Cottage, Post-5x22, Season/Series 06, dance, happy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonsbbg/pseuds/fitzsimmonsbbg
Summary: Set about a month after 5x22. Fluff in the beginning and angst in the end, but with a hopeful ending.Jemma has a dream about Fitz. But like all dreams, she wakes up.





	Dream Dance

“C’mon Jemma,” Fitz said, holding out his hand at her, giving her a joking smile.

“Fitz, you know I can’t. I have to finish this. The Director wants it by tomorrow and it takes a day to get to the base,” Jemma said, not taking her eyes off the invention she was assigned to. 

Fitz just kept his hand out and gave her a look. “You know you were always telling me that you needed a break every once in a while to keep your mind fresh.”

She finally looked up and stared at him, crossing her arms, “There’s not even any music Fitz and I really need to get this done, as I said.”

He smiled at her and moved closer, standing right next to her chair with his hand still stretched out. “Then we’ll make our own music. And before you say you have to work on this project, this will take only a few minutes. I’ve seen studies say that dancing can help with stress, which you so desperately need right now. So c’mon.”

She looked over at him and saw the fierce determination in his eyes, he wasn’t going to give up. She sighed and grabbed his hand. His smile widened as he pulled her out of her seat and against him.

They whirled, pranced, and danced, not gracefully, but not awkwardly. They moved as one, as they always did. Jemma’s hair flew as Fitz twirled her and all the worry flew away from her. He was right, they could make their own music. Just the look on his face as he watched her put her in a trance enough to forget that there was nothing they were dancing to. His hand in hers, their silent dance with music they could only hear, their smiles wide. If anyone else was there it would have looked stupid but to them it was beautiful. After everything they had been through, they were able to just dance. To laugh and to smile. To forget everything for just a few minutes. She was with him, her home, and she was never going to leave him again. So she danced. And he danced. And they danced.

Jemma let out a laugh, her mouth curling up into a huge smile as they stopped, their faces inches away from each other. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this relaxed, like there was nothing bad that could happen. They were together. They had just danced because they felt like it. They were happy. She looked up at him, into his eyes, and could see her own feelings being radiated back. She reached up to cup his face as he wrapped his arms around her back. “I love you. I love you so much,” she whispered breathlessly to him. He smiled down at her, his blue eyes capturing her attention as they lit up with happiness. “I love you Jemma. More than I will ever be able to describe,” he whispered back and her whole body spread with warmth. “I hate to admit it, but you were right. This was fun,” she said, giving him a teasing smile. He let out a laugh and her smile spread more as she watched him. “I do tend to be right sometimes,” he said back, poking her back. “Really? I hadn’t noticed. I mean you’ve been wrong about many things. Here I’ll list them,” but before she could continue he was pulling her against him and their lips connected. She smiled as they kissed and everything felt right. They were at a house away from danger, married, and happy. Everything was right. Everything was so right and it felt like a dream.  
\- -

Jemma’s eyes flung open and her breath caught as reality came crashing down. She wasn’t in a cottage in Perthshire dancing to imaginary music with Fitz. She was in a bed. A cold bed. On a plane that hadn’t set down in a month. But most importantly, she was alone. She let out a sob and cast out her arm, hoping beyond hope that it would hit another person, that somehow his death was a dream too. But there was no one.

Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes and begged her mind to take her back. Take her back to the dream where everything felt right. Where he was. But she wasn’t there anymore and she had to get out, out of the bed that felt like it was going to freeze her. Out of the room that had become theirs. 

The warmth that she had come to rely on gone, gone the second she saw him lying on the table in the medbay. He had been so pale, just like when he had been in his coma, except this time his heart had stopped and there was no waiting for him to wake up. 

So she got out, not caring if she was only in shorts and a tank top while the Zephyr was in space dealing with cold temperatures. Nothing could compare to the coldness of the bed, of her room. 

She crept down to controls and stared at the screens. They had been running for months, searching. Searching for any possible ship, any abnormality that might be out there that could lead them to him. She watched as it searched, showing different coordinates, scanning them. She grew hopeful as she always did when it spent extra time on a certain one, although it never came up with anything. But it was that hope that she had to hold on to. And as she stared at the coordinates, a new resolve filled her.

She was going to find him. She was going to find him out there and when she did, they were leaving. They were leaving to live a nice life. And her dream of happiness and calmness was going to come true. If she had to work harder, faster, and more, she would do it. She wouldn’t let the universe win.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so if you have any criticism please leave it! Need to learn on how I can improve!! Anyway thank you for reading and hope you survive this hiatus.


End file.
